Three's a crowd
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Riley noticed the lack of enthusiasm Volkner generally had for life, he was more than happy to let the gym leader in on the fun. StevenxVolknerxRiley


**A/N**: So NU's chapter is done (just waiting for it to be checked.) This one-shot for a new pairing is done. Now it's time for this… Yeah…I'm wishing myself the best of luck. I guess this is going to be a third attempt, but it's not like I improved anyway.  
><strong>DedicatedFor**: Because you wanted this for so long, I'll deliver. Happy (belated) birthday to_ Perpetual Dreams_~! :D (Hey, at least I finally got around doing something for this pairing. I think it's **suckish**, but, again, I gave it a shot!)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Riley noticed the lack of enthusiasm Volkner generally had for life, he was more than happy to let the gym leader in on the _fun_. [StevenxVolknerxRiley]  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Threesome. Possible (lulz, mostly on Riley because I needed someone outgoing and not so srs) **_OOC_**. And since it hasn't been checked by PD (since I rely on her to always check) there should be errors around. Oh well, not everyone's perfect.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: You know what to expect 'cause it's rated M. Feel free to turn back if slash and (poorly written) sex scenes aren't your cup of tea.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: PSHAW. There is no way I'm ever owning something if I'm posting this up. My future has been determined, hurr hur. … ;o;

* * *

><p><strong><em>t<em>**_hrєє's__ **α** **c**rσω∂_

* * *

><p>Another twenty-four hours wasted from his life.<p>

Another day with nothing to do.

One cue the Sunyshore gym leader released a dragged sigh, his fingers stroking Luxray's luscious, if not slightly knotted, jet-black fur.

Volkner spent his free time renovating the gym, the repaired lights illuminating brightly, the metal gears to the machines in full function to maneuver easily around his battlefield. Tweaking around the mechanisms of the gym's front door barricaded the entrance for Elite Four member, Flint, from entering – the voice recognition device installed distinguished the voices of trainers, several citizens of Sunyshore, but the mechanism was particular locking the door tightly from Flint's fiery outrage attempting to break open the doorway with his fist. Volkner's efforts would fall to naught, his home was not as secured as the gym, and the door of his house would eventually slam open to reveal a rather angered childhood friend.

Flint would invite Volkner to dance parties, Sinnoh's crowded festivals, the occasional drinks at the bar, or the dreaded double-dates Flint dragged him into: it was tiring to accompany Flint—one loudmouth was enough—the women were just completely insufferable. Several weekends weren't as bad, he looked forward to Flint's presence once in a while, but he was far more delighted having Riley appearing at his door. Taking a trip to Iron Island was a rather strange experience, occasionally the pair would explore the cave chased by famished steelix, and other times they would gradually edge away from a growling aggron if the pair advanced far too close to the pokémon's territory. The two rounded a corner in the cave, unfazed to find an aggron blocking the entrance to a smaller cavern embedded—oddly glowing with a purple tint—sheltering multiple evolutionary stones.

It was the jackpot: Riley was eager to collect several of the evolutionary stones for future purposes. Lucario stepped in front of its trainer, readying a battle stance, a ball of aura gathering between its paws. The aura-using pokémon attempted to reason with the giant beast, the pokémon's will unwavering as it snarled at the smaller blue creature. Lucario shook its head disapprovingly; its paws jerked forward releasing the aura sphere—

The ball of blue energy hovered in the air briefly before taking a sharp turn to the wall, behind the steel beast revealed a livid metagross – Volkner and Riley nervously inched away from the two steel-type pokémon. The tough exterior of the opposing forces would take Lucario a long span of time to defeat, Lucario blinked as its feet were no longer touching the ground, abruptly the merciless metagross flung Lucario at the pair; they narrowly swayed aside at the pokémon that whizzed past their heads, colliding roughly against the rigid wall. Volkner exchanged a worried look with the blunette, a subtle message to run away while they still can before the two steel pokémon could cause bodily harm. Lucario growled in flaring indignation, slowly it rose back on its feet it and gathered another ball of aura between its paw, its opponents were equally opening their jaws, a ball of orange energy growing increasingly large—

"Aggron, Metagross, close your mouths this instant," a commanding voice ordered from behind the two pokémon, the pokémon stepped aside reluctantly, the purplish glow in the cavern returning to its darkened hue. Lucario blinked blankly, it was slightly taken aback it was not able to detect a human presence earlier, its large red eyes curiously gazed at the iron cross adorning Metagross' face glowing purple to its original metallic-gray state.

Riley laughed heartily, "It's been awhile since you returned to this island, Steven. I should've figured these particular two weren't wild pokémon, shame really. Here I thought I could get my hands on a metagross."

Steven thoughtfully paused, blue eyes narrowing at his pokémon. "I am rather surprised they failed to recognize you and Lucario," in response Aggron gave this look that read: 'They started it!' Metagross growled irritably, its red eyes fixated on the rubble left behind by the aura sphere attack driven aimlessly away by its psychic power.

"They still don't like me, I bet," Riley threw an arm around Volkner absorbing the scene in silence; he gave a friendly push forward for Volkner to meet Hoenn's former champion. "Steven, this is Volkner. Volkner, this is Steven. Now that's done with, I say this is a good time to use this moment as the perfect excuse for drinks."

Volkner shook Steven's offered hand; the two old friends were debating upon whether to drink or not to drink. Volkner's blue irises idly observed the bickering pair: Steven's porcelain-white skin smudged with the cavern's dust, the expedition clothes hugging the man's body, the sight of beady sweat trailing down Steven's neck – having Riley and Steve huddled close together made them appear like two men with a sex god-worthy appeal. The blonde excused himself and walked ahead of the ambient squabbling in the background, he wanted to get off the island and return to the comfort of his bed to ease the pitching tent beneath his torso, desperately he was trying to grasp his sanity from the vivid images in his head flashing one by one.

He tried to picture himself at the double-dates he was forced into, the women he was paired with and their large breast exposed by the trend of v-neck shirts, the occasional flower printed or plaid skirt accompanied by clicking stilettos or knee-length leather boots. The sensation of manicured acrylic nails running suggestively around his collarbone…he pinched the bridge of his nose, the forced imagery ineffective to the other visual displays plaguing his mind: he could picture Riley's dominant personality, a tongue plastered on the side of his lip, sweat running down the toned body, pounding into—

Volkner shook his head violently.

Never had he felt the strongest desire to lock himself in his room.

* * *

><p>Volkner declined the invitation to drink with Riley and Steven, although their visits were becoming more frequent, Flint was rather excited his childhood friend was becoming a little livelier than acting like the living dead inside the gym. He would admit it was becoming a unique but acceptable change from the round-the-clock boredom he felt before, although he was developing an increasingly bad habit being caught staring by Riley and Steven. The former champion was more of an eye-candy with his black suit – it was a disappointment, the expedition clothes revealed more skin. It hardly mattered in the roughest heat wave Sunyshore had to offer in the summer, he frequently mislead the pair to believe his air conditioner has gone haywire.<p>

The lies had Volkner suffer too, but it was all worth it: Steven would untie the red cravat from his neck, his fingers ripping the first three buttons from its socket, whilst Riley would hook a finger on his collared black shirt, he would stretch the fabric a few millimeter apart from his neck and fan himself with his blue fedora hat. Curiously the blonde spotted dark bruised circles covered behind Steven's white button-down collared shirt, the hickeys fully exposed when Steven hunched over to reach the glass of water on the living room table.

Riley watched Volkner intently, a plotting smirk curling his lips. Clearing his throat, Riley informed the Sunyshore gym leader of the villa bought by Steven in the Resort Area—Volkner faintly remembered roaming the Resort Area with Flint, the empty villa sale's price almost drove Flint to tears—further he explained the wiring in the house being tampered by a pack of wild bidoof, Steven has been at lost finding someone willing to repair the wiring for the lights. Volkner's rolled his eyes, he felt slightly embarrassed to be asked: it was his fault Sunyshore had an electrical blackout, the repair all too time consuming, but even now he was still able to work under the limited electrical output his gym could receive.

Shrugging his shoulders, Volkner agreed to the request to be done tomorrow, a door down the hall emitted a loud clattering that startled the three – no doubt his pokémon attempting to reach the pokémon food. Excusing himself from the two blunettes, Steven and Riley exchanged looks.

"How about a bet?" Riley asked bemusedly.

"I see you bear no shame proposing such a thing," Steven sipped at his glass of water; he gingerly patted his mouth dry with a napkin. "I would be at a disadvantage; you have been longer acquainted with Volkner than I."

Riley laughed, "That fact you're considering is shameless enough. We need to give the guy the time of his life, he needs it."

"If he is _willing_, Riley. Your ability having others submit is rather difficult to fend off," he diverted his eyes once Riley inched forward, the man's chin resting on his shoulder. "Before you badger me later, not that I have much of a choice regardless, I will have a copy of the keys to the villa by the end of the day. Feel free to utilize this privilege if you happen 'show him the time of his life' first. And clean up after yourself, no exceptions."

"I wouldn't dream of having your villa dirtied, it's been really useful so far…" he purred, pleasantly enjoying nuzzling in the crook of Steven's neck.

* * *

><p>Everything began in Volkner's ordinary routine: Raichu and Luxray would worm under the blue cotton blankets—having the air conditioner fully functioning, his bedroom would drop to a freezing sixty-two degrees fahrenheit. Personally, he thought it was the best experience to be freeze himself than raise the temperature—their small paws patting their trainer awake. The pair served as his personal alarm clock—Arceus knows how many alarm clocks he accidentally broke when searching for the snooze button in his sleepy stupor—from there he would drag himself out the bed, rubbing his arms unconsciously at the frigid cold sending chills down his spine, to sluggishly trekking across the bedroom to the bathroom.<p>

Through his hazed morning sight, his improper aim lead his toothbrush jabbing at the side of his mouth, after several failed attempts he would feel the bristles brushing against his teeth. When he entered for a warm bath in the bathtub, he nodded off, his head often knocking against the wall: his drowsiness so overpowering he failed to realize the sore in his head until later. When he was slightly more alert, he faced the dreaded cold rushing near his toes—the previous owner of the house had installed a high-power air condition vent beneath the sink's cabinets—hastily he punched his arms through his black shirt. Considering he did not plan to venture outside until the next few hours, he had no shame walking around in his boxers – Flint had gotten use to the sight barging inside his friend's house every so often in the morning.

_I need a new lock._

His Raichu entered, its little paws holding the steaming mug of coffee—the training process for Raichu to distinguish the mechanics of the coffee machine took over a few weeks worth of practice. The electric-mouse pokémon would scoop the right amount of sugar with its tail, the pump dispenser of cream made it all the more easier for Raichu to prepare its trainer's daily necessity for caffeine—he would be given a few minutes to drink peacefully, soullessly surfing through the channels for anything remotely entertaining until he would have to dole out the pokémon kibble to his party. The pokémon, with their food finally distributed, munched into their breakfast ravenously, the bag of pokémon food containing enough for one more week. Lake-blue eyes shifted over to his refrigerator, a little sense of dread made the gym leader's heart race: he could hardly recall the last time he paid the market a visit for his own food.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Volkner opened the refrigerator door, eyes scanning through its contents: one can of beer, a three-day old container of uneaten stew, an expired bottle of moo-milk, a rock-solid pancake covered in tin foil, and a plastic bottle of ketchup.

Closing the fridge door, he turned on his heel, searched for his toolbox, slipped his pants and blue jacket on, waited for his party to finish eating, and bolted the door behind him.

_Desperate times calls for desperate mooching._

* * *

><p>The first hour to arrive to the Fight Area by ship was not as grueling as the second hour, arriving to the Fight Area usually meant an eventual confrontation with a gym leader about to leave the Area, he would have to pathetically maintain a conversation while concealing a bitter amount of impatience. He was hungry, his stomach growling loudly for food, the momentary humiliation of the being laughed at for his appetite gave him an excuse to dodge another question. The minutes rolled by, his Luxray and Raichu aided their trainer from the tangling vines, deep mounds of grassy patches that surrounded the route's grasslands. Pokémon would strike, ambush, a thickening hostility in the air rising as he advanced forward in search of the Resort Area.<p>

Octillery was released back to the sea a few months prior before meeting Riley—how he regretted his choice—he would willingly sacrifice his clothes to be dampened, soaked, dripping with the salty water crossing the sea route than sorting the through the extremely difficult grassy terrain in search of the next Area. The blonde soothingly sighed, quickly inspecting his clothes and relieved he hardly looked tattered from the hellish forest maze, the familiar decoration over the doorway of the Ribbon Syndicate lead to the finding of the Resort Area.

Last time he roamed the Resort Area with Flint—unlike the gym leader, Flint had the patience to capture a water pokémon to swim both men to the other side of the sea route—he faintly remembered the placement of the villa. Going for the best choice, Volkner approached a villa in a desolate corner of the Resort Area, the mailbox had Steven's name printed in block letters on the front opening confirmed the ownership. At long last he _arrived_, his stomach was growling madly, the brief wave of delight ended as his blue eyes blinked blankly once the door opened: Lucario greeted Volkner briefly, it reunited shortly with Metagross and Aggron—the two steel pokémon exiting the villa through the back—the chattering trio roamed the Resort Area until they disappeared as blue and gray specks into the field.

Luxray and Raichu exchanged looks of mingled curiosity and confusion, tiredly they returned inside their pokéballs from the exhausting voyage. Volkner dismissed his interest, he whistled at the impressive size inside the villa. Pokémon food crumbs messily cluttering the kitchen floor, two plates of uneaten omelettes left for the cold, and then the last plate was covered with foil. Riley's Lucario was here and the former champion was expecting him to fix the wires: they had to be somewhere inside if their pokémon were here too if not already wandering the field for an unknown reason…

He could not reject his stomach for food; safely he assumed one of the two prepared him breakfast, he brushed off his lingering hesitation, removing the foil he popped his plate into microwave.

_It's eerily quiet in here…_

Finishing his breakfast except for the toast in his mouth, Volkner set his toolbox down on the living room table, aimlessly wandering the spacious villa—several open cardboard boxes littered through the corridors revealed books for research material, unopened clothes, hefty documents…. Volkner wondered if Steven was still having trouble unpacking—his head poked through several open rooms, inside the bathroom, prying the doors open to vacant closets…

Nothing.

Volkner headed upstairs, nibbling on his toast distractingly, eyelids boredly drawing half-lidded in his tedious search for—

"—this time…_haaaa_…you're going to swallow…"

Volkner jerked back, upon impulse he opened the door he past, blue eyes bulging wide. His legs lost all sensation to turn on his heel, fumbling horribly for an apology caught in his throat; he just never experienced accidentally walking into something he probably had no right to see.

Steven failed to realize the new presence in the room, entirely concentrated as his tongue glided down Riley's shaft, the trace of saliva following the tongue advancing up the length, he then planted sweet, feather-light kisses on the head, his mouth savoring the white substance leaking from the head of Riley's cock. Riley's breath hitched, causing Steven to lightly chuckle beneath him; pleasingly he nipped on the sensitive skin that earned him satisfied gruff growl.

Riley rose his head, he stared at Volkner with an honest amount of surprise, he regained his composure naturally, the ends of his lips curled in a scheming smirk. The words he mouthed had Volkner rush down the stairs, face flushed, the blood flowing downstream becoming terribly painful.

_"Wanna join us?"_

* * *

><p>"Rai, rai!"<p>

_Fucking finally! _Volkner thought angrily.

Camping overnight near the Resort Area was singlehandedly the worst experience of his life: the nocturnal pokémon were restless during their hunting hours, mistakenly they pecked his head and face as if it were food, he was dead tired but his decision was resolute to fix the wiring in Steven's house…when Riley and Steven left, that is. This left the energized electric-rodent roaming the Resort Area—narrowly avoiding several trainers that presumed it was wild—to return to Volkner once they left. He flicked off the leaves attached to his jacket, his brows furrowed at the dust collected on his pants he patted off moodily, one hand raked through his hair to clear off the small pieces of soil and rubble caught deep under the blonde tresses.

Ignoring the lack of security Steven had for his villa—then again, most people in Sinnoh left their doors open—Volkner walked in, disregarding his manners entirely to rummage through the contents inside the former champion's refrigerator. He released his pokémon, the creatures unfastening the sealed plastic clip on the pokémon food sack—he apologized to his party, they were rather angry only having breakfast since yesterday—he chose to eat the remaining slices of bacon, the last two eggs, and two slices of bread left to be toasted. Volkner bit into his toast, feeling a pang of guilt eating Steven's food without permission, but knowing Steven, the former champion would merely laugh the matter away. His heart did sink; however, the container of coffee contained nothing.

His pokémon lazed around happily, gorged and content they had nothing to pester their trainer about, leaving Volkner to wash the dishes. Dumping the paper towel he dried his hands with, the blonde was rather surprised his toolbox was left untouched where it was last placed, he was also left inside a villa without the proper information of the exact area the wiring has gone haywire: he simplified his guessing by simply flicking the light switches on. The kitchen light functioned perfectly, including the downstairs bathroom; he curiously flicked the switch to the living room light.

Lady luck, he barely had to search the vast villa. The gym leader set pages of old newspaper articles on the living room table to prevent any marking his shoes could cause, cautiously he unscrewed the heavy chandelier—_You can't settle for a normal ceiling fan, can you, Steven?_—he prayed to Arceus having the chandelier resting on the floor would not break a single crystal. Volkner stretched upright to touch the area above, the spacing he felt between the ceiling and the next floor was enough to accommodate to several bidoof, he held his breath and heard the light snoring of the brown-rodent like pokémon resting closely from the open hole in the ceiling.

His fingers stretched forward in search of the wires chewed by the pokémon, "So the coating will have to be removed…the tubing is…then…yeah, I'll need to use it later…might as well have it out…" Volkner mumbled quietly. "Raichu, can you get the soldering iron out and ready?"

"I haven't got a clue what that is. What does it look like?"

"How can you forget? It's the…gray…hand to-tool…" he released the wirings, his eyes peering down – it took a few seconds to process Riley's sudden appearance busily searching the toolbox for the asked item fitting the description.

"All of these are gray! Wait, is it this needle-looking thing?" he plucked the item out of the toolbox.

Volkner's face reddened, "I thought…weren't you with…?"

Riley set the tool down. "Oh, you saw that? I followed Steven to get some fruits, but he didn't want me around when I started to bother him for attention."

Carefully stepping off the living room table, Volkner plopped his body on the sofa, Riley equally followed the gym leader's action, the pair sitting close enough their arms were bumping. The morning left Riley cheerful, Volkner squirmed awkwardly under the sudden silence shared between each other, he wasn't sure how to blatantly ask about yesterday – he wasn't sure if he should be asking about yesterday. It was never his business to begin with; it was Steven's and Riley's private life…

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything yesterday…"

Riley whimsically hummed, unfazed by the direct approach. "And I was serious yesterday too: you were free to join us. You still can," the blunette lolled his head, his chin resting on the blonde's shoulder. "If you're _willing_, that is…"

Volkner found himself nodding slowly and unsurely, his back sunk into the cushioned sofa as Riley loomed over him, his eyes screwed at the ticklish sensation from Riley's light kisses trailing down his neck. He hissed sharply when the blunette sunk his teeth into his collarbone—that explained the bite marks on Steven's neck. He knew how embarrassing it would be to admit to Riley, of all people, he never allowed a woman to touch the skin of his neck, he was rather terrified of the glint in their eyes after the double-dates were almost over—the lovenips were the sharpest stings Volkner ever experienced, his trembling hand ran under the fedora hat, fingers holding a patch of navy-blue hair.

Riley's hand crawled under the hem of gym leader's shirt and pulled it forward, his head sunk, his tongue flickering around Volkner's navel, a playful grin forming having the man he's been fantasizing for awhile shifting adorably in his hold. He may have been cheating his bet with Steven, but it was well worth it if he was the first to touch the untainted skin, he growled under his breath at the persistent zipped caught in the fabric of Volkner's pants. Riley's frustration subsided completely, thoroughly pleased Volkner was teasingly shuffling to have his pants off.

Riley would have struck Volkner's a brief flash of disbelief, the countless time he's had sex with Steven left him habitually walking around without any form of undergarments, Steven was steadily following suit – it barely mattered to give it any form of consideration, he was content Volkner kicked off the band of his boxers loosely hanging on his ankles. The blunette barely had any luck with Steven being so eager; the change from Volkner's surge of enthusiasm was definitely captivating. Unable to restrain the devious thought in his head, Riley instructed Volkner to sit on his lap facing the doorway.

Volkner hitched a brow but complied, his back now resting on Riley, he shuffled hastily to remove the jacket—another habit of his to wear during the summer—his legs pried apart widely. Riley's hands trailed underneath the gym leader's thigh; purposely he situated Volkner on his lap so his hardening member could brush against the small hole, his fingers fondling against the delicate skin of Volkner's balls.

The gym leader trembled slightly; pleased Riley stroked the quivering member's head. "Do you like it when I touch you here, Volkner?" he cooed.

The red crept on Volkner's cheeks, "Y-Yeah…Pl-Please…_more…_"

Riley's licked his lips, "It would be my pleasure."

The door to the entrance opened, Steven passed the two without much regard, busily he was stuffing the fruits inside the refrigerator, and under his breath he was audibly ranting of the lock on his door Riley constantly left unchecked. Volkner groaned through embarrassment, he shyly closed his legs when his blue eyes gazed at the former champion taking a seat on the sofa across from the intimate pair, a newspaper tucked under his arm snapped open.

"Oh fine, you win! You know I can't keep my hands to myself!" Riley commented merrily, "But he was willing, so you can't say I forced him or anything."

Steven nodded behind the newspaper, peacefully reading the headline article in the second page.

"Don't be a kill joy, Steven! Look, look!" Steven lowered the newspaper, Riley grinned cheekily, he returned his hands underneath the gym leader's thighs, in a quick fluid motion he pried the legs wide open. Volkner turned redder than a tamato berry; bashfully he covered his face with his hands. "Tempting? _Inviting_? I know you can't turn this down!"

Steven folded the newspaper, his blue eyes staring intently at the gym leader. "Volkner, would this be alright with you?"

A pregnant pause registered; face still hidden, Volkner nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"The sofa, the bed, same comfort," Riley snorted.<p>

"I refuse to argue about this anymore," Steven shot back, shuffling through the cabinets inside the master bedroom. "Where did you leave the lubricant?"

"I used the last bit of it yesterday—I reminded you! You just don't remember!—well, anyway, you're more gentle than I am. You know how to improvise," Riley said with a shrug, kicking off his pants to a corner.

"Fold them, _Riley_."

"Don't start, _Steven._"

The glare they shot each other intensified with each passing second, Volkner flinched when the two laughed cheerfully, he then returned his focus on the bed's silk sheet while the pair undressed himself. He wanted them to rush, sitting in bed patiently stark naked compared to the two felt both embarrassing and awkward – the bed creaked, his weight briefly shifting to the side. Volkner's blue eyes steadily rose to Riley's looming figure, as if silently ordering the blonde on his knees to move forward, nervously he imitated Steven's action from yesterday. Volkner marveled how large Riley's member was, especially delectably erect.

Flicking his tongue around the shaft, Volkner cupped the cock in his mouth, his head ducking to nip lightly on Riley's balls—he relied on his hearing to gouge the blunette's satisfactory raggedy breath as a good sign—his tongue swerved around the bulgy skin, sucking it very gently. Riley popped a finger from either hand into his mouth, coating them with dripping saliva, a sly grin curling his lips having his hands run on the blonde's chest. The heavy breathing huffed on his rod indicated a satisfied Volkner, his fingers twirling the perky pink nipples teasingly. He wished he could grind on the little nubs, the elicit moans Volkner would be music to his ears, he shifted his eyes over to Steven coating lubricant on his own member.

Hitching an eyebrow, Riley was excited Steven strode over with a hot expression, blue eyes delighted Steven had three fingers lubricated: he could finally hear how vocal the adorable gym leader could finally be. Volkner, on the other hand, was oblivious of the two above him, he licked the precum dribbling from the head of Riley's cock, a small smile creeping on his lips as Riley's hand immediately rested on his blond hair. Breathing in some confidence, Volkner opened his mouth, inching forward until he felt the member touch the end of throat, his teeth accidentally grazing the skin. Riley hissed quietly, he sent Volkner a quick look that encouraged Volkner to continue as planned.

It was a steady rhythm as he bobbed his head forward and back, his tongue would lick the dribbling fluid seeping from the head in his mouth and swallow, the pace would continue right along. He felt at ease in his actions, the next thing he felt almost made him chocked at the instance Riley's cock touched the back of his throat – he shivered, Steven's finger penetrating deep inside of him moving about, then two finger slipped in almost immediately. The prodding fingers stretching him touched against a spot that made him see white spots everywhere.

"A-Aah…d-don't t-touch…" he mewled loudly, the lips cupped around Riley opened to speak.

Steven blinked. Riley blinked.

"Hurry up so I can get a turn!" the navy-haired blunette barked.

Steven's light blue eyes rolled, inserting the third and final digit he had to restrain the hardening beneath his torso to have the tight hole properly stretched. Volkner squirmed, his enticing moans made Riley grow impatient, the head of Steven's cock pressing lightly against the hole.

"Are you ready?"

Volkner nodded his approval.

To distract the lingering pain Volkner would feel, Riley tipped the gym leader's head up, his lips planted on the other. His tongue prodded the closed lips to give him access, modestly Volkner eagerly responded to the blunette's kiss, a bead of saliva dribbling over the corner of his mouth.

Volkner's blue eyes were brimming with hot tears, he manage to use every cell in his body to restrain the shrill cry nearly escaping his lip, he was then rewarded with the greatest satisfaction of all coursing through his body at the carefully timed rhythmic thrust delivered by the former champion, the moans coursing into the room thrilled Riley. The hand resting on Volkner's hair tightened, blue eyes bulged when the navy-haired blunette roughly thrust his cock into Volkner's mouth, the face of Riley's thrusting rapid and merciless: the very opposite of Steven's consideration.

He was stuck between two, overwhelmed by the excitement the two simultaneously caused his body. His quivering cock seeped out its seed moments before the others did, Riley's semen exploded in his mouth at once – Volkner paused for a sharp of intake of breath through his nose, he closed his eyes and swallowed the man's cum entirely. Steven apologized when his semen was left welling inside Volkner's hole; the blonde just shook his head, laughing wryly.

Riley shuffled excitedly switching positions, his hands tightly groping the gym leader's ass.

Steven laughed at him, "How unfortunate for you, Riley, he can barely keep his eyes open."

"He's falling _asleep_…? Are you _kidding me_?"

Volkner pressed his head against the silk pillowcase cushion; he definitely could not deny it was a summer like no other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: THIS WAS PAINFULLY PATHETICALLY HORRIBLE LIKE OHMYGOD. [Plz excuse any mistakes you see lying around, I tried.]

To **PD**: I'm so sorry this ended up being posted the next day, so much for having it finished early yesterday afternoon. I honestly thought this would have ended in 3,000 words or something, this really did take longer than I expected. ;w;


End file.
